Talk:Philippa Georgiou
Removed note Found this in the "Awards and honors" section. Sure, reading is cool, but having a few books doesn't qualify as a decoration. -- Capricorn (talk) 06:40, September 29, 2017 (UTC) :Does this belong in background info at the bottom of the page, or a bgnote in the personal life section? --LauraCC (talk) 15:48, September 29, 2017 (UTC) ::I think it would belong in Captain's ready room. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 16:00, September 29, 2017 (UTC) :That, too, but it's information specific to her. --LauraCC (talk) 16:04, September 29, 2017 (UTC) Quotes I removed: "Saru's Kelpien. He thinks everything's malicious." :- Philippa Georgiou to Michael Burnham on her science officer Saru. ( ) "Despite the first officer's constant need to dismiss my ideas..." "She apparently agrees with you." "Really?" :- Saru and Philippa Georgiou, on the bridge of the Shenzhou ( ) "Starfleet doesn't fire first." :- Philippa Georgiou to Michael Burnham on the current situation of whether or not to start a war with the Klingon Empire ( ) "Commander Burnham, you have endangered your vessel and your shipmates. You have attacked a superior officer. You've violated the chain of command. You are relieved of Duty." :-'Philippa Georgiou' to Michael Burnham, relieving her of duty ( ) "Do you know why Sarek asked me to take you on? I was a human who had seen a life of loss, but still chose hope. What an ego I had, thinking I could pick away the shell the Vulcans had put around you." :- Philippa Georgiou to Michael Burnham on why she took Burham as a member of her crew. ( ) In short, 7 quotes for 2 episode appearances is far too many, considering Worf has 38 quotes for 272 episode and 5 movie appearances. What remains are probably the two best of the lot that describe her personality. The rest her are just whatever (with exception to the last one here that repeats the article quote). Also, one sentence subsections are not desirable, per the guide to layout, so I pared those five sections back down to two. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 18:29, September 29, 2017 (UTC) Sidebar images Why is the image of her death her bottom side bar image? I thought that we used latest chronological and earliest chronological pictures, not counting a death scene unless the character is only seen as deceased. T-888 (talk) 20:52, September 29, 2017 (UTC) Serial number Does someone know where Georgiou's serial number was mentioned/seen? --Jörg (talk) 20:06, October 15, 2017 (UTC) :It's on the Starfleet Internal Mail sheet with the telescope after Michael opens the box. I'm not sure that's Georgiou's serial though. It looks more like it would be Michael's, or maybe some sort of package ID within the mail system. -- Compvox (talk) 20:41, October 15, 2017 (UTC) Found it. It's seen on the back of her Starfleet badge seen in the season 1 trailer shown after "Battle at the Binary Stars".---- :Wouldn't a scene in the trailer be treated like a deleted scene if it didn't appear in the episode? -- Compvox (talk) 07:12, October 16, 2017 (UTC) ::It's not even a deleted scene until we know it was actually a deleted scene. Until it airs, it is just unreleased material. 31dot (talk) 10:17, October 16, 2017 (UTC) Appearance in 1.8 When Saru connects with the Pahvans in the episode "Si Vis Pacem, Para Bellum" some glimpses of episode 1.2 is shown including on of Georgiou and Detmer watching the destruction of USS Europa, should this be counted as an appearance? (LateDuck (talk) 15:46, April 1, 2018 (UTC)) Academy Years Were Georgiou's academy years actually mentioned/seen somewhere on screen, or are they just hypothesized from her birth year?--Tuskin38 (talk) 00:25, February 18, 2019 (UTC) :I believe her academy attendance was given in her personnel file that was on the ruined Shenzhou bridge. 31dot (talk) 00:41, February 18, 2019 (UTC) Is this it? It's barely legible. https://i.imgur.com/Qo4FBey.png--[[User:Tuskin38|Tuskin38]] (talk) 00:56, February 18, 2019 (UTC)